


Off the Market

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Ginny keeps setting Marcus up on dates. Can Oliver Wood help him find a way out of the latest set up?
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101
Collections: TDP Random Prompt Challenge March 2020





	Off the Market

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Marcus glanced around the pub. He debated on leaving. He didn't spend much time with the other quidditch players, but Ginny had insisted that he come out with them. He was just about to head back out when Ginny caught sight of him and waved him over. 

As he approached the large group other people nodded and waved to acknowledge him. As everyone took their seats at the big table, Marcus realized that he'd been set up. 

Ginny had been trying to set him up with various members of different teams for awhile. None of them ever worked out. Marcus was crass and loud and a bit over the top. He fit in easily with Ginny's family and her friends, but not so well with the girls Ginny set him up with. 

It might be because the girls were always the same. Quidditch players that wanted to eventually settle down to make little quidditch babies. Or it might be because they were girls. Marcus wasn't out openly yet. Only his parents knew and they wouldn't push him to out himself before he was ready. 

He was about to sit by another version of the same girl when a strong hand gripped his upper arm. He was turned about quickly to see a very familiar face. Oliver Wood pulled him into a quick hug. "Please help me, she keeps setting me up on dates," Wood hissed into his ear. 

"Me too, mate. What should we do?" Marcus whispered back before pulling away from the hug. As he stepped back, Oliver didn't release him all the way. When the other man smirked at him, he knew what he had in mind. "Oh gods, no. I need a word in private, mate."

He pulled Oliver away from their friends towards a more secluded corner. "Come on, Flint. It's perfect. If Ginny thinks we're together, she'll stop with the matchmaking," Wood insisted. 

"That's all well and good for you," Marcus huffed. "Everyone knows that you're bi. No one knows that I'm…" Marcus stopped abruptly, realizing what he was about to say. 

Oliver looked at him for a moment. "Do you want to talk about it? We can go somewhere that's more private."

Marcus glanced over his shoulder to see Ginny waving impatiently. "If we leave now, everyone will assume that we're together anyways." Marcus ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever, let's do it."

He stretched his hand out, giving Oliver the option to take it. Oliver took his hand and pulled him closer. "You know I don't do anything by halves, Marcus." 

"I know," Marcus said. He didn't know what Oliver had planned, but he knew the other man liked to put on a show. He should have known better. He should have expected it. But he was taken by surprise when Oliver pulled him closer. Warm lips captured his as strong hands tangled into his hair. When Oliver pulled away, he was left breathing heavily with a dazed look in his eyes. 

"That should leave no doubt in anyone's mind that we are both off the market," Oliver said smugly. 


End file.
